A family affair: the will
by Marchbabe
Summary: For Finn,the guy going nowhere fast; Kurt, the struggling gay fashion designer; Noah, the jobless drunkard and Sam, the obnoxious lawyer; disaster and chaos seem to follow them everytime they meet. Please read XD, AU.multi one-shots


**Alright folks, this is my first glee fanfic, I just love the weird dynamic they all have on the show XD**

**Please read and review XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the glee characters**

**Hope you enjoy**

**A family affair: the will**

Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman were all cousins. But the fact that they were all related never meat that they ever wanted to anything to do with each other in particular. Like today. Had their grandfather not passed away, they would have not been gathered here for the reading of the will. Their grandfather had specified that all his grandsons should attend the reading.

"Is it going to take long?" Sam asked irritably. In actual fact, all of his cousins thought him to be the most obnoxious of them all. He never missed the chance to flaunt his wealth to his cousins because he thought that he had done better than them all. He was meticulously dressed in a cream suit; his blonde hair slicked back with too much gel, Kurt couldn't help but think, rolling his eyes.

"Why? Do you have a model to do?" Kurt asked sarcastically. It was so unlike him for he was considered to be the sensitive and polite one in the group. He was a struggling fashion and was on the feminine side.

"Wouldn't really be surprised, what's her name again? Bella? Elena? You always had the worst taste in women." Finn shuddered a bit. "By the way, anyone seen Noah?" He let out another sigh. He was the tallest of the bunch, his jet black hair slightly pulled back.

"Well Kurt, at least I know women in the biblical sense and I wear pants all the time and don't make clothes for Barbies for a living and to answer you Finn, your loud mouth good for nothing of an overbearing wife doesn't do much for me either. How am I to know the whereabouts of Noah? Probably drinking his last paycheck. Wait, does he even still have a job?" Sam said with disdain. It was no secret that Noah was not much of the sober type. Any event he attended had to end up in some catastrophe.

"You're too hard on him." Kurt said. He knew Noah was… sure different but he didn't deserve to be treated as such.

"I don't think so; I mean the man is now overdoing it and what's worse is that we're practically encouraging him." Finn cut in. Kurt blinked hard. Since when did Finn ever side with Sam? That was new.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid that if your cousin delays us more, we will have to re-schedule for another_

"At that moment, a man in charcoal suit came in, slightly staggering with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Am I on time?" His hoarse voice brought a disapproving look on his cousin's faces.

"What did I tell you? He was just busy being himself." Sam snorted and crossed his legs elegantly.

"Not my fault if grandpa didn't see fit to die when I was sober." Noah spat and took a sit between Kurt, who recoiled a bit and Finn.

"Sheesh girlfriend, I won't ravish you, you're far from my type…I would know that." Noah told Kurt who had shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, with you being drunk all the time, we're just as confused as you about what your type is actually." Sam said.

"You're drunk again…give me that." Kurt tried to reach for the bottle but Noah held it firmly against his chest.

"You're not the boss of me, and plus I am still grieving."

"Well, looks like you have relations dying all the time coz you "grieve" excessively." Finn stated without sparing his cousin a glance.

"What did you just say?" Noah asked, outraged.

"Gentlemen, if you would please settle, we will start the reading of the will now." The small bald man was starting to have enough of them. He knew now what his deceased client meant when he referred to his grandsons as "characters".

"Listen up here, daddy alien meets snow white, no one asked for your opinion." He addressed Finn without sparing the solicitor a look

"Noah, it's not like you're exactly sober when it comes down to it, you know. You puked all over my new car last time." Sam admitted with a glare.

"Look who's talking? You're not exactly a saint either." Noah turned to Sam.

"Gentlemen, please_

"You know bald man, I swear that if you don't shut that mouth of yours, I won't be responsible for my actions; can't you see I'm having a heart to heart with my dear and judgmental cousins?" Noah asked.

"Oh Please stop it Noah." Finn toned, a bit irritated.

"My, my, you were always the righteous one, not so? Well well well, did you tell Kurt that Sebastian dumped him because he was actually after you?" Noah smirked.

"What?" Kurt exploded.

"It was I've years ago Kurt. He didn't deserve you at all if he could do that to you." Finn looked at his furious cousin.

"Sure but you blackmailed him into leaving Kurt, oh I heard everything, you should really take those paper walls down, kinda kills intimacy you know." Noah pouted a bit.

"You what! I loved him, we were engaged! We could have worked things out! How could you!" Kurt was seething with anger now.

"Are you gonna cry?" Sam sneered. Gee, it wasn't all that dramatic.

"Kurt, why so unforgiving? Remember when you had Tina spread all those gay rumors in high school about Finn to divert the attention from you?" Noah patted Kurt on the shoulder, who went sheet white.

"It was you? Coach Beiste kicked me out of the team coz no one wanted me there! You knew how important this was to me! You ruined my senior year just so that you could run quietly with unicorns in your skirts!" Finn was confused but definitely angry. He would have punched him if he didn't consider the shorter boy like a girl. Well he didn't really consider him like a girl or a boy. He was just…well, Kurt.

"Oh really? There was only Finn this, Finn that! Grandpa always gave you everything! You were always so perfect! And me? I was the gay trash that loved singing and fashion!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh please, cut the jealous child act, you knew I was headed for a scholarship but no, you couldn't rot yourself in that hellhole, you had to drag me with you! You know what? Rachel was right about you! You've always been jealous of me!" Finn shouted.

"What? Your dumb wife who doesn't even know the difference between a microwave and a TV? And I do speak for all of us when I say that it is always too soon to hear her annoying voice whining and bossing you around like some dummy." Both Noah and Sam quietly agreed.

"Ok, guys I have an important meeting to get to_

"Sam, Sam, how could I ever forget you? Did you tell them how you schemed to burn down one of grandpa's properties when he would not give you the money to expand your cabinet? How you maneuvered to get the insurance money? Coz after all you're a lawyer and it's easy to tamper with documents. You really should stop dating blondes coz Brittany is just like a chatter box on drugs."

"You what?" Finn started, surprised.

"You scum bag!" Kurt accused.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Sam laughed nervously. When he saw the others just staring back at him, including the solicitor, he just went on.

"Oh and he is dead anyways! It's not like he's gonna go all "thriller" on my ass! And who are you to judge? We all learnt pretty much everything today! I've have had enough of this shit, I'm gonna go."

"Not so fast cuz, have you kinda forged Kurt's signature on his credit card when we were in college and treated your flavor of the month."

"What?" It was you?"

"I am sure that one day we'll all look back at it and share a big laugh!"

"I was deprived on an internship because of my irresponsibility and all this time it was you?" Kurt yelled.

"Well, it's not like you died. "

"I will finish you! And you Noah it was you I saw making out with Rachel when she was still engaged to Finn!" Kurt made sure that they would all pay today.

"Oops, gotta go." Noah made to stand up to be held back by Finn.

"Not so fast! And next time, I won't open my mouth again thinking that stupid idiot is dead drunk and won't hear a darn thing!" Kurt and Sam both agreed.

Before the poor solicitor knew it, the four men were engaged in a physical fight. He didn't know what to do, should he call security? He barely missed Sam who landed right next to his feet, who had been propelled by Finn's fist. Kurt looked oddly out of place truing to fight with his nails and screaming all the time.

"Nah…" He shook his head, picked up the abandoned whiskey bottle on the floor and decided to drink while the gentlemen "talked" things through.

**I'd like to write more about these four cousins but as one-shots format on different occasions like thanksgiving or Xmas, and I'll definitely include other characters from the show.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
